1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to osmotically pumped heat pipes and, in particular, to a means for obtaining maximized pumping efficiency therein under selected controlling environments.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the invention described in above-identified patent application, Ser. No. 106,984 a convection current of rich solution was induced to pass across a solvent-permeable membrane to displace freshly pumped solvent from the membrane in order to maintain high pumping rates through the membrane. Such passive flow mixing is a decided advantage over mechanical pumping of working fluid, but is effective only within 1-g environments and not in other environments, such as in 0-g and negative-g environments, because it relies upon gravity-dependent density gradients to effect passive flow separation between concentrated and dilute solutions.